1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical cable having an S-Z type helical groove for containing stacked optical fiber ribbons.
2. Related Background Art
As a technique in such a field, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 8-211264has been known. This publication discloses a technique in which the width and depth of an S-Z type helical groove provided in a chamber element are made greater than the diagonal of a stack of optical fiber ribbons.